Matrix Metalloproteinases are a family of zinc dependent neutral endopeptidases that play an important role in tumor angiogenesis, tissue remodeling, and cell migration. In cancer, levels of some MMP's are abnormally elevated, enabling cancer cells to degrade the extracellular matrix (ECM), invade the vascular basement membrane, and metastasize to distant sites. A variety of pathological conditions are associated with an increased activity of metalloproteinases (MMP's), in particular MMP-2 and MMP-9. These proteases are able to digest collagen and other extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins as a precondition for the spreading of the disease. Thus, there is a need for a therapeutic agent to effectively block these MMP's from digesting the ECM, thereby blocking the spread of cancer and other diseases.
Prevention and treatment of metastasis represents the major challenge in cancer therapy today. The current available treatments are toxic, non-specific and unpredictable for ECM protein affected diseases. There is a need for a therapeutic agent to effectively block the MMP molecules from digesting the ECM, thereby preventing ECM degradation and spreading of diseases.